Badlands
You may be looking for the two books titled Star Trek: The Badlands The "Badlands" was a region of space located in Sector 04-70 of the Alpha Quadrant. A segment of the border between the United Federation of Planets and the Cardassian Union was located in this region. The Badlands were known for intense plasma storms and gravitational anomalies. For that reason, it was commonly avoided by most interstellar traffic. ( ) History During the Cardassian occupation of Bajor, the Bajoran Resistance frequently used the Badlands as a refuge from Cardassian patrols. Because of the severely limited sensor ranges in the area, the Bajorans used echolocation techniques to navigate and detect other ships. ( ) Because of its strategic location inside the Demilitarized Zone between Cardassian and Federation space, the Badlands became a favorite hiding place and staging area for the Maquis during their insurrection against Cardassian control from 2370 to 2373. In their first major operations, the Maquis took the kidnapped Gul Dukat to a class M asteroid in the Badlands. ( ) When Thomas Riker and a Maquis cell hijacked the from Deep Space 9 in 2371, they piloted the Defiant to the Badlands to rendezvous with other Maquis attack ships prior to launching an assault on Cardassian space. ( ) '' in the Badlands]] Around stardate 48300, the Caretaker abducted several starships from the Badlands, including a Maquis raider piloted by Chakotay, and the Federation starship , which had been sent to track Chakotay. ( ) A Cardassian warship was also abducted from the Badlands around the same time. ( ) Bajoran trader Razka Karn also hid out in the Badlands when the Tholians were pursuing him for some unscrupulous "business" practices. ( ) Kasidy Yates's freighter route between Bajor and Dreon VII often took her close to the Badlands as well. ( ) In the mirror universe, the Badlands were also used as a staging area by the Terran Rebellion before their capture of in 2372. ( ) After the Maquis learned that he had informed Starfleet of Michael Eddington's location, Cing'ta was marooned on a "particularly nasty" planet in the Badlands. ( ) When the Cardassian Union was annexed by the Dominion in 2373, ( ) the remaining Maquis cells that managed to escape the Jem'Hadar took shelter on Athos IV, an abandoned mining colony on the edge of the Badlands. The Maquis sent a disguised distress signal, coded as a confirmation of the launch of a missile strike against Cardassia Prime, to send word to Michael Eddington that the Maquis remnant had survived. Those few survivors were rescued by Starfleet a short time later. ( ) The Badlands remained a strategic location during the Dominion War from 2373 to 2375. Fleet movements in the region required additional escorts to guard against ambushes from inside the plasma storms. ( ) In 2375, the was destroyed by the Jem'Hadar near the edge of the Badlands. ( ) ). On the 10th, Jeri Taylor noted, "We posit 'Badlands,' a turbulent area of space where some ships have been lost (some of them might crop up during the series). But it's a hiding place for our bad guys the crew of Chakotay's Maquis raider, who think they're invulnerable." In notes Taylor dated 17 August 1993, the Badlands were likened to the Bermuda Triangle. (A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager, pp. 186 & 190)}} de:Badlands es:Tierras Baldías fr:Badlands nl:Badlands pl:Badlands Category:Regions Category:Nicknames